


Regret

by ReinAya



Series: Oikawa Rare Pair Week 2k18 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Change(s) POV, Day 1, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, M/M, Oikawa Rare Pair Week, Oikawa Rare Pair Week 2018, oikawa is a painter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinAya/pseuds/ReinAya
Summary: That day when Kuroo woke up late, ran far—without decrease speed—to his class, which has been cancelled by the lecturer in the last minute before the time, and a person who decided to use the room. The day where they meet, a meeting that continued more thana friend.Day 1:BirthdayorFirst/Last





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate  
> I don't take any profit from this fic.  
> This fic’s intended for pleasure only.
> 
> First time joining a challenge(?)  
> ┐(‘～`;)┌(；・∀・)

Kuroo woke up when he heard a ring from his phone. Not the alarm, the alarm was already on, it was the ringing call. Kuroo groped the table, empty, but the ring didn’t stop. He enforced himself to get up, looked up to the sound source—that was in the far corner of his desk. Kuroo stood up, reached his phone, swiped the screen.

“ _Hello, Kuroo?_ ”

“Hnngg… What is it?”

“ _You’re still sleeping? It’s already ten._ ”

“What’s wrong, Yaku, just to the point…”

“ _You weren’t read it in the group? At eleven our lecturer will teach!_ ”

A scream sounded.

“Really!? Man… If so I have to be ready. Bye Yaku.”

Had not Yaku answer it, the call ended.

***

It was not that far Kuroo’s apartment from his college, but the time he needed to prepare himself was really long, while the minute hand already straight to point three.

A half an hour after, he already in the front gate of his college—still in the running state. The problem now was the building department in the corner, the place was desolated. Plus the classroom that in the corner of the highest floor in the building. During the _journey_ , Kuroo could only scold himself.

He increased the speed when he entered the building, the security looked at him confused. Up at the door, Kuroo inhale really deep—tried to control his breath. He felt something wrong, and he didn’t know what is that. When he opened the class’ door softly, that was their first meeting.

A boy with brunette hair, his tall body stand up straight, he sat on an oak bar stool, his left leg bent to the stool while the other straight down. His left hand lifted to his chest holding a palette and the right hand busy scratching colour onto canvas that leaned against an easel. Kuroo who was interested in _what he_ _saw_ , without conscious kicked a paint can. That the spill about one of the painting.

The loud sound from the _circumstance_ made the boy turned his head. Kuroo turned to him, grinned. The picture of him that was in his mind disappear after he saw the redden boy’s face.

“You spoil my painting?”

The picture of the boy in Kuroo’s mind was a boy with a turquoise cloak, a golden crown with colourful shining stone on it, adorn his hair.

“Sor-sorry, King.”

***

“Why you have a lot of stuff!?”

“You want to indemnify my painting?” He asked coldly—ask back.

“Indemnify!? I even can’t draw, moreover painting!” Kuroo snorted peevishly.

He lifted his hand, rubbed his thumb with his index finger. _Money_.

“Moreover money!” Kuroo half-screamed.

“Tch, then just shut up.”

***

That day when Kuroo woke up late, ran far—without decrease speed—to his class, which has been cancelled by the lecturer in the last minute before the time, and a person who decided to use the room. The day where they meet, a meeting that continued more than _a friend._

“Hey, King. What else do you want me to help?”

He pointed to a table near the window, “Take the bottle, _please_.”

“What else, King?”

“Geez! Why you called me King, huh!? It’s sucks to hear it you know!

Kuroo pretended to think, “I don’t know.” Kuroo shrugged.

He snorted, “Liar.”

“But really, you have a good painting that time too! Maybe ‘cuz of that.”

“But you’re painting really great! I love to see it.”

“Huh. Up to you what you want to think.”

“Or maybe I should call you Great King? Hmmm sounds great!”

He snorted again, focused again to his canvas. While Kuroo mumbled ‘Great-great’ many times.

Kuroo halt for a moment, hand snapped, “Ah! How ‘bout Grand King? It fits you more!”

He made an annoyed face.

***

“What else? It’s too early!”

He turned and laughed hard. Kuroo frowned. “Your hair, your hair,”

“Your hair can turn out more messy than usual!”

Kuroo snorted.

Now they were in [ Rikugien Garden ](https://www.japan-guide.com/e/e3026.html), one of the most popular parks in Tokyo that famous because of the beauty. He called Kuroo to here to be the model for his painting—and helped him to carry his stuff, again.

He decided to paint at [ Togetsukyo Bridge ](https://www.japan-guide.com/g18/3026_02.jpg), the view really magnificent, the flower bloomed, made the colourful which only exist in the spring. Because of that, he chose this place. Moreover, days like this were deserted, not many people passed by. He started to set the easel. Kuroo frowned,

“Hey, Grand King,”

“Doesn’t you set that thing too far edge?” He looked at his place and shook his head. “So I can get all of it.”

Kuroo shook his head, “I’m just afraid you fa—”

Then, he regrets it. All of them.

***

“Ah, I forgot to continue the story.” I lowered a blue pocketbook which I hold. Then facing a person in front of me.

“What happens to him?” he asked with a low voice.

“He fell when he tried to sit. His foothold not good, he lost the balance. But no, when almost fell, Kuroo straightly pulled him, and lost his balance.”

“Right before he falls to the water, his head hit the rock.”

 

“Why the story you made is really sad?”

“Isn’t it more exhilarating if the ending happier?” He leaned his back to the pillows behind him. His black hair—which was still messy—bandaged with white bandages.

I chuckled, “Looks like you still not remembering anything, huh—even your name?”

“I don’t know why you suddenly tell that story to me,”

“but, who are you?”

I stood up, carrying a drafting tube that I held on from before, “It’s annoying,”

“You can call me Grand King.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language, so if anything doesn't make any sense, sorry for the inconvenience.  
> Feel free to leave critics and comments (*＾∀ ゜)
> 
> and there's a lot,,,,


End file.
